Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses
by JudeMalefoy
Summary: Harry, Ron, et Hermione se rendent à une soirée, mais rien ne se passe normalement...
1. Prologue

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde le tableau d'affichage, comme tu le vois bien, Her-mignonne, répliqua Ron.

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à l'heure de pointe. Ils se trouvaient devant la cheminée, dont les flammes léchaient le bois lentement, dans des crépitements répétitifs.

Harry était au fond, sur une table, ses parchemins ouverts, apparemment occupé à faire semblant de réviser, tout en jouant avec Seamus avec des Baguettes Farceuses.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes qui a l'air si intéressant ? Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Rien qui te concerne.

Hermione rougit, un peu vexée, et s'approcha du tableau. Elle lut :

« Grande soirée, demain soir, pour fêter la pleine lune… Début 21h00. Salle sur Demande. Premières et deuxièmes années interdites. »

-Et en quoi ça ne me concerne pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben… C'est-à-dire que… Tu vas jamais aux soirées.

-Comment ça, jamais ? Je suis allée à celle du professeur Slughorn…

-Je parle d'une vraie soirée, Hermione. Avec du Whisky Pur Feu, des alcools encore plus fort, des aphrodisiaques, tout ça…

-Ah, parce que toi tu y vas, peut-être ? Je ne t'ai jamais surpris à raconter tes folles nuits d'amour avec Eloïse Migden.

-Il y va, mais il est toujours refoulé ! ricana Seamus, de l'autre côté de la salle.

-La ferme, Seamus, balbutia Ron.

-Et bien… rougit Hermione. Si c'est comme ça… J'irais à cette soirée. Tu verras si je ne sais pas… faire la fête, et boire… et tous ces genres de trucs !

-Arrête, Hermione ! Toi et les soirées, c'est généralement incompatible, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence ! Tu es beaucoup trop coincée, et…

-N'importe quoi, je te prouverais le… le contraire, dit Hermione en tournant les talons. Et sache pour ta gouverne, que je ne suis en aucun cas coincée !

La journée du lendemain passa, sans aucun incident notoire. Les cours s'enchaînèrent, potion, où Ron se fit un plaisir à vider le chaudron de la potion ratée de Harry, qui ne manqua pas de se plaindre tout au long de la journée, puis Botanique, où ils apprirent à différencier les racines d'ellébore des excréments de Veracrasses, Divination, où Ron s'endormit pour de bon, puis Soin aux Créatures Magiques, où Hermione se fit brûler une partie des cheveux par une bête non identifiée.

Puis vint la soirée attendue avec impatience par les élèves de Gryffondor.

Tous (ou presque) se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande, mais, à leur grande surprise, accompagnés des élèves des maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, mais également Serpentard. Harry, toujours flanqué avec Ron, reconnut au loin la silhouette narquoise de Malefoy, accompagnée des silhouettes baraquées de Crabbe et Goyle, puis de celle de Pansy Parkinson, avec sa démarche chaloupée et sa queue de cheval.

Lorsque tous furent dans la grande salle, les torches s'éteignirent. Une voix, ni masculine ni féminine, légèrement vaporeuse, s'éleva dans l'air et rebondit sur les parois, comme sortie de nulle part :

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bonsoir… Apprêtez-vous à passer une excellente soirée, festive mais surtout… sexy. Dans une minute, chaque garçon sera placé dans une pièce individuelle avec une fille, au hasard, de n'importe quelles maisons. Vous serez forcés de passer la nuit ensemble. Il se passera peut-être certaines choses… Ou non. Vous choisissez. Maintenant, il vous reste trente secondes. Si vous voulez partir, vous en avez encore la possibilité. »

On entendit quelques murmures, des frottements, puis des pas. Un groupe de troisièmes années partit en courant, suivi d'un garçon apparemment seul, à l'âge indéterminé, puis d'une jeune fille identifiée comme la sœur d'Angelina.

« Le temps est écoulé, murmura la voix, se réverbérant contre toutes les pierres de la salle. A présent, vous allez être mis dans une salle avec un garçon –ou une fille. Bonne soirée. Et vous savez… Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. »

Il y eut un éclair magique, semblable à celui d'un orage, un énorme claquement, puis le sol tourbillonna autour de Ron et Harry. Ils se séparèrent.

Chacun partait vers sa destinée, sa conquête de la soirée, peut-être une jolie, peut-être une grande, peut-être une mince, peut-être une inconnue, mais en tout cas, vers leur fille d'un soir, leur amie pour toujours, leur espoir d'amour.


	2. La soirée de Harry

-Ron ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde le tableau d'affichage, comme tu le vois bien, Her-mignonne, répliqua Ron.

Ron et Hermione se trouvaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, à l'heure de pointe. Ils se trouvaient devant la cheminée, dont les flammes léchaient le bois lentement, dans des crépitements répétitifs.

Harry était au fond, sur une table, ses parchemins ouverts, apparemment occupé à faire semblant de réviser, tout en jouant avec Seamus avec des Baguettes Farceuses.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu regardes qui a l'air si intéressant ? Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-Au-Lard ?

-Rien qui te concerne.

Hermione rougit, un peu vexée, et s'approcha du tableau. Elle lut :

« Grande soirée, demain soir, pour fêter la pleine lune… Début 21h00. Salle sur Demande. Premières et deuxièmes années interdites. »

-Et en quoi ça ne me concerne pas ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben… C'est-à-dire que… Tu vas jamais aux soirées.

-Comment ça, jamais ? Je suis allée à celle du professeur Slughorn…

-Je parle d'une vraie soirée, Hermione. Avec du Whisky Pur Feu, des alcools encore plus fort, des aphrodisiaques, tout ça…

-Ah, parce que toi tu y vas, peut-être ? Je ne t'ai jamais surpris à raconter tes folles nuits d'amour avec Eloïse Migden.

-Il y va, mais il est toujours refoulé ! ricana Seamus, de l'autre côté de la salle.

-La ferme, Seamus, balbutia Ron.

-Et bien… rougit Hermione. Si c'est comme ça… J'irais à cette soirée. Tu verras si je ne sais pas… faire la fête, et boire… et tous ces genres de trucs !

-Arrête, Hermione ! Toi et les soirées, c'est généralement incompatible, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence ! Tu es beaucoup trop coincée, et…

-N'importe quoi, je te prouverais le… le contraire, dit Hermione en tournant les talons. Et sache pour ta gouverne, que je ne suis en aucun cas coincée !

La journée du lendemain passa, sans aucun incident notoire. Les cours s'enchaînèrent, potion, où Ron se fit un plaisir à vider le chaudron de la potion ratée de Harry, qui ne manqua pas de se plaindre tout au long de la journée, puis Botanique, où ils apprirent à différencier les racines d'ellébore des excréments de Veracrasses, Divination, où Ron s'endormit pour de bon, puis Soin aux Créatures Magiques, où Hermione se fit brûler une partie des cheveux par une bête non identifiée.

Puis vint la soirée attendue avec impatience par les élèves de Gryffondor.

Tous (ou presque) se rendirent à la Salle sur Demande, mais, à leur grande surprise, accompagnés des élèves des maisons Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, mais également Serpentard. Harry, toujours flanqué avec Ron, reconnut au loin la silhouette narquoise de Malefoy, accompagnée des silhouettes baraquées de Crabbe et Goyle, puis de celle de Pansy Parkinson, avec sa démarche chaloupée et sa queue de cheval.

Lorsque tous furent dans la grande salle, les torches s'éteignirent. Une voix, ni masculine ni féminine, légèrement vaporeuse, s'éleva dans l'air et rebondit sur les parois, comme sortie de nulle part :

« Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bonsoir… Apprêtez-vous à passer une excellente soirée, festive mais surtout… sexy. Dans une minute, chaque garçon sera placé dans une pièce individuelle avec une fille, au hasard, de n'importe quelles maisons. Vous serez forcés de passer la nuit ensemble. Il se passera peut-être certaines choses… Ou non. Vous choisissez. Maintenant, il vous reste trente secondes. Si vous voulez partir, vous en avez encore la possibilité. »

On entendit quelques murmures, des frottements, puis des pas. Un groupe de troisièmes années partit en courant, suivi d'un garçon apparemment seul, à l'âge indéterminé, puis d'une jeune fille identifiée comme la sœur d'Angelina.

« Le temps est écoulé, murmura la voix, se réverbérant contre toutes les pierres de la salle. A présent, vous allez être mis dans une salle avec un garçon –ou une fille. Bonne soirée. Et vous savez… Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. »

Il y eut un éclair magique, semblable à celui d'un orage, un énorme claquement, puis le sol tourbillonna autour de Ron et Harry. Ils se séparèrent.

Chacun partait vers sa destinée, sa conquête de la soirée, peut-être une jolie, peut-être une grande, peut-être une mince, peut-être une inconnue, mais en tout cas, vers leur fille d'un soir, leur amie pour toujours, leur espoir d'amour.


End file.
